One last Goodbye
by Summerwinds26
Summary: ....“I never got to say how much you meant to me….how much I loved you, how much I cared for you, how much I needed you and still need you…” the young boy whispered softly to the wind...'


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…the only one I own is the OC

* * *

The wind blew the leaves gently across the sky. The multitude of colours slowly drifted to the ground, were a large number of people were gathered. Each person in the crowed wore a black funeral dress and had sombre faces as they all came to pay respects to the one who had died. The funeral was for one man. A man who had done so much and yet asked for so little in return, a man who had the will and strength of a thousand people all in one.

One by one the people came up and placed flowers on the grave of the man. Nothing was said, no tears were shed for his passing, no outward sign of remorse for his death. The only thing displayed on their faces after they had placed a flower was a small soft smile for the man who cared for many and was their pillar of strength.

The last to approach the monument used for his grave was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The boy looked to be about 9 years old and held a white rose that had a blight blue ribbon tied to it. As he approached the monument and placed the flower gently on the ground, small pools of water ran down his face.

"I never got to say how much you meant to me….how much I loved you, how much I cared for you, how much I needed you and still need you…" the young boy whispered softly to the wind. "I never got to say I love you one last time…I never got the chance to show you how much you made my life better." the young boy paused as he reached into his pocket and took out a picture and placed it gently on the ground.

In the picture was the young boy smiling, behind him was a man with blond hair like his own and deep blue eyes like the ocean. "I never got to say….." the young boy said softly before he sniffled then said "…Good –bye, Oto-san…." After the young boy had finished speaking a big gust of wind came across the area where the people were gathered and blew the leaves over the crowed and the young boy into the sky showering it with different colours as a flow of birds took flight into the sky.

As the crowed left one by one the young boy stayed looking at the monument and the picture that he had placed on the ground. An elder man walked up to him and stopped beside him. "Kazuki…" the elder man said softly. The elder man had silver hair, a face mask, and had his leaf head band over his left eye. The young boy named Kazuki looked up and him and gave a soft smile and said softly "Ne…Kakashi-daifu, would Oto-san be proud of me if he saw me today?"

The man Kakashi looked at the only son of his student, his godson, and the grandchild of his Sensei and smiled a soft smile behind his mask as he placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair and said softly "Yes, Kazuki….Naruto would be proud of you as would your mother, grandmothers, and grandfathers would be. You may think that because your Oto-san passed away and has joined the others in resting you are alone…but you're not, you never are."

Kazuki looked at him oddly and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Kakashi chuckled softly and said "You are never alone…you have me, Sakura, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Asuma, Konohamaru, Kurenai, Jiraya-sama, and many others here for you. You are never going to be alone, Kazuki. You have family in all of us; we all love and care for you."

Kazuki smiled a soft smile and nodded in understanding and turned to look back at the monument. Kakashi then paced his hand on his shoulder and Kazuki nodded in understand and they both turned to leave the memorial sight. As they walked Kazuki couldn't help but keep a soft smile on his face as he walked along side his daifu back to the home he had lived with his father before he died on that mission.

The memorial stone for the man who had fallen read:

_For those who have ever been touched by this young man's deeds have truly been blessed._

_A man whose life was dedicated to loving and caring for others above himself and that protected all he held dear to his heart._

_A great man whose will and strength is a testament to the 'Will of Fire' that burns brightly in the lives of the ninja today through the great deeds he has done to others in other nations to promote peace._

_A great man who will live through the hearts of others and will never be forgotten:_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the 6__th__ Hokage_

_A loving father, a caring husband, a wise teacher, and above all a man whose dream was peace_

* * *

Please Review


End file.
